


mosaic of broken hearts

by livelyvague



Category: Schitt's Creek
Genre: Fluff, Guitarst Patrick, M/M, Playing Guitar, Singing, Song Lyrics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-15
Updated: 2019-03-15
Packaged: 2019-11-18 10:00:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,062
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18118523
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/livelyvague/pseuds/livelyvague
Summary: Patrick wants to get back into music and wants to sing a song that reminds him of David.





	mosaic of broken hearts

**Author's Note:**

> i know everyone isn't a big fan of my girl taylor swift, but her music is just so revealing and beautiful. so have an open mind! this fic is based off of "state of grace" and it is shocking how much it made me think of patrick and david.

It was a quiet Friday night in Patrick’s apartment. After doing some paperwork and inventory at the store, David and Patrick came back to the apartment to eat some dinner and relax. The store has been doing pretty well lately with David’s new inventive projects to bring people in, like the calligraphy workshop.

Patrick was on the couch with his guitar, plucking out new melodies and strumming patterns that sounded good. Ever since the first open mic night and being cast in Cabaret, his love of music has come back to him and it feels great. In high school, he used to write his own music all the time but many songs he dedicated to Rachel because well, that's what boyfriends do. Patrick has steered away from writing anything about David quite yet. Though it seemed as if every single song reminded him _of_ David.

As he was pursuing some acoustic love song playlists he found a song that kind of took his breath away. He saw David throughout all of it and he decided tonight was the perfect time to play it. So, he looked up the chords and they were simple.

 

_I'm walking fast through the traffic lights_

_Busy streets and busy lives_

_And all we know_

_Is touch and go_

_We are alone with our changing minds_

_We fall in love 'til it hurts or bleeds or fades in time_

 

He sings soft while he figures out his rhythm for the first verse. David is in front of him on the bed with his legs up in the air, stomach face down and head buried in his phone but has a slight smile on.

 

_And I never saw you coming_

_And I'll never be the same_

 

Patrick picks up the volume on these two lines, because they’re his favorite. _Fuck, Taylor Swift really gets it,_ he thinks. Patrick remembers when David walked into Ray’s house and they discussed Rose Apothecary before it was Rose Apothecary. His stomach did flips when they met, while they talked, and after David left. This, all of it, was never planned. After Rachel and moving here, he didn’t know what to expect but it wasn’t love. Patrick just wanted to find some happiness and calmness in his life, while trying to figure who he is and what he wanted.

David looks up and smiles his little half smirk.

 

_You come around and the armor falls_

_Pierce the room like a cannonball_

_Now all we know is don't let go_

 

Literally, anyone room that David walks into, he gains everyone's attention. To the minute Patrick saw him, to today when he walked out of the bathroom—David was the only one he wanted to look at and listen to.

 

_So you were never a saint_

_And I’ve loved in shades of wrong_

_We learn to live with the pain_

_Mosaic broken hearts_

_But this love is brave and wild_

 

After the pre-chorus, Patrick felt tears well up in his eyes. He couldn’t believe a song that he had nothing to do with could fit his life so well. David had been through so much before they had met. Being with dozens of men and women, a lot of those occurrences just being physical. And fuck, Patrick, spending his entire life with women who he could never truly connect with. Almost _marrying_ Rachel out of fear and just assuming he would just never feel right with anyone. David changed all of it, and Patrick changed all of it for David too. Their relationship finally began to heal their pasts and it truly was brave and wild. 

 

_I never saw you coming_

_And I'll never be the same_

 

Patrick repeats the chorus again and looks up to realize David is watching him perform and it feels too reminiscent of the Open Mic night. Normally when Patrick is playing around on the guitar, David will just do his own thing and absentmindedly listen, but something about this song really struck both of them. It felt so raw, and achingly _them._ Patrick wanted to get up right then and kiss David and tell him all of this and say I love you a thousand times over, but he really wanted to finish the song. It seemed like David wanted him to finish it too.

 

_This is a state of grace_

_This is the worthwhile fight_

_Love is a ruthless game_

_Unless you play it good and right_

 

On the bridge, he slows down but makes sure to emphasize the lyrics and to look up at David and sing to him. Every second both of them felt uncomfortable and unsure was so worth it for the ultimate love and safety they both gained from eachother.

 

_These are the hands of fate_

_You're my Achilles heel_

_This is the golden age of something good and right and real_

 

Patrick knew from the first time David kissed him on their first date, that it was absolutely meant to be. That whatever happened between them was going to be brilliant and magical.

He repeats the chorus again and ends the song. Patrick looks up from his phone where the chords were to see David do a slow clap and come towards him, immediately enveloping him into a hug and a soft kiss.

 “I love you.”

Patrick was pleased and a little shocked to hear it. Yes, they’ve said I love you to each other already but David still held out a lot more on using it than Patrick did. It felt so meaningful everytime David said it that Patrick wanted to melt the moment and drink it every morning for breakfast.

“I love you too.”

“Who’s that by?”

Patrick pulled away from the hug but left his hands around David’s waist. He laughed a little and looked down. Oh boy, the moment was going to be ruined the minute he uttered the words.

“Taylor Swift,” he said a little guiltily and looked to the side.

“Okay, mmh yes, loving that,” David kissed him again and pulled him tighter.

Patrick was honestly kind of floored by the response, he was expecting “ohmygod, ohmygod Patrick no, you did not just serenade me with a Taylor Swift song?” but I guess David had a sweet spot for female pop artists.

“I am so lucky to have you, David Rose. I really won’t ever be the same.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading! i'm starting a david/patrick playlist on spotify. it's pretty sparse so far. let me know any recommendations in the comments ! 
> 
> link: https://open.spotify.com/user/rmattek/playlist/5WajcH3O7TiQFfockBZptN?si=_WnAxJR-SjCHKFrBKpiRHw
> 
> tumblr: patrickanddavid


End file.
